Taking Over Me
by Yuri-san
Summary: Thanks to a Potions mishap, Draco can read Harry’s innermost thoughts without Harry’s knowledge. When Draco start to push his rival, he’ll soon find that The Boy Who Lived doesn’t mind shoving right back.HPxDM


Title: Taking Over Me

Author: Yuri-san

Ship: HPxDM (eventually…)

Summary: Thanks to a Potions mishap, Draco can read Harry's innermost thoughts without Harry's knowledge. When Draco start to push his rival, he'll soon find that The Boy Who Lived doesn't mind shoving right back.

Additional Note: This is in response to Fei-sama's challenge! Thanks!

Rating: Who knows? Not I, said the author…

Another Note: _Italics_ denote Draco's thoughts. **Bold** denotes Harry's thoughts. **_Bold Italics_** denote Draco hearing  
Harry's thoughts.

-----------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy slouched in his seat. Today was not a good day. The last thing he needed was a class of Double Potions with the Gryffindorks and the so called "Golden Trio". The only thing keeping him going was the fact that today they were actually going to be brewing something, which presented the chance to "help" the Gryffindorks lose house points. And if someone got hurt along the way…

All the better.

It was days like this that Draco thanked his lucky stars that Severus Snape was not only the Slytherin Head of House, but his godfather. The man would turn a blind eye to practically anything this side of murder.

"Your instructions are on the board," Snape barked. "Begin!"

_Looks like Severus is in a mood to rival mine,_ Draco thought with a half-smirk. _Now what are we doing today?_

A headache cure. Plain and simple. The instructions were short and to the point, but there was no doubt that at least half of the class will had melted, exploded, or otherwise incapacitated their cauldrons by the end of the period. Including Harry Potter, The Boy Who Simply Would Not Die, if Draco had anything to say about it.

Which he would, of course.

Draco surveyed his options very closely. _Potter is working with Weasley, instead of Granger. That'll make this easy. Hmmm… Scald him, give him polka-dots, give him the hiccups, turn him into a giraffe, make him shrink…_ There were simply too many possibilities.

But, since Draco was _not_particularly brilliant when it came to Potions, he did not know how to make any of the very specific things happen. So, Russian Roulette it was.

As soon as Harry had turned his head, Draco oh-so-casually tipped an unmeasured amount of powdered moonstone into his archrival's cauldron.

The aforementioned cauldron promptly exploded, knocking both Draco and Harry onto the ground. Ron, who was luckily just out of range, yelped.

"_Evanesco_," Snape said, pointing at the cauldron. The mess disappeared, leaving only a slight haze. "What happened here?" he demanded.

"It exploded," Ron said. "Our potion exploded."

"An astute observation, Mr. Weasley," said Snape with a sneer. "Perhaps you'd like to elaborate for the less intelligently inclined individuals in this room."

"Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed angrily. "Malfoy put something in our potion, and it exploded."

Draco groaned as he sat up slowly. His head was pounding.

"Back to work!" Snape ordered. "Draco, did you put something in Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley's potion?"

Draco mumbled something incoherent and shook his head to try and clear it. It rewarded him with a sharp pain.

"What did you put in that Potion?"

"P-powdered moonstone," Draco murmured. "My head hurts." Beside him, Harry was beginning to stir.

"Wha' happen'd?" Harry said lethargically. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "My head hurts…"

Snape glared at the two boys. "Go to the Hospital Wing and have Madam Pomfrey inspect you. There should be no side effects other than the headache, but I cannot be sure." He turned and walked away to yell at some other students.

Harry stood slowly, using his cauldron to help him regain his balance. Ron picked up Harry's glasses and handed them to him. "I'll help you mate," he said sympathetically.

"You will do no such thing Mr. Weasley," Snape snapped from across the room. "Mr. Potter is not a first year, he knows where he is going. You will sit down and _not touch anything_."

Ron grudgingly obliged, muttering, "Git acts like it's _my_ fault…"

Harry drug himself up to the infirmary without a word, or even a thought, and passed out immediately on arrival. Draco did the same, but he would never admit to doing something as girly as fainting.

-----------------------------------------

Harry was the first to return to consciousness. He was released with a full bill of health.

Draco remained asleep for an hour or so more before waking. His mind was still hazy and it took a moment to regain his stream of coherent thought.

_Ugh, my head hurts._

_Where am I?_

_Ceiling's white._

_Well, that helps loads. How many ceilings in the world are white? Hundreds? Thousands? More probably…_

_It's quiet in here._

_That narrows it down a bit._

_Think Draco._

Stupid f-ing prat! Why does he have to be such a-- 

Draco bolted upright. That last thought was not his. "Who's there?" he called tentatively. No one answered him.

_Calm down. You're just hearing things. No one's there._

_**---mean seriously! Does he not have better things to do than ruin my li--**_

_OhmygodI'mgoingcrazy._

_I'm hearing voices in my head. Voices that sound suspiciously like--_

_**--gonna kill hi--**_

_--Harry Potter._

_Harry Bloody Potter is in my head._

Draco stopped thinking momentarily and Harry's voice boomed in his head.

We could've died! He could've killed us both! I can't believe that stupid arrogant Slytherin! 

_Potter! Is that you? Can you hear me!_

Harry continued on with his mental rant, not acknowledging Draco in the lest bit. Draco smirk, Harry Potter was not in his head, he was in Harry Potter's head. And Potter had no clue. And there was nothing Potter could do about it.

Draco's smirk widened into a maniacal grin. This was going to be fun…

-----------------------------------------

A.N. Like I said before, this is in response to Fei-sama's challenge (original challenge can be found at h t t p / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / f r / 8 6 3 1 2 6 / 1 7 1 4 / 2 7 6 5 8 5 / 1 / just take out the spaces...) I will update. SI.B. eventually. I have the chapters typed… I just don't have them on _this_ computer… Sorry. Forgive me? Love and hugs! -Yuri-san-

_As an odd after note… I was listening to a strange combo of _Trapt_ and _Rent_ while writing/typing this, so if it is way weird, I'll blame it on that._


End file.
